


ILoveMyGaySon

by TheMutant



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abusive Sharon Carter, M/M, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, single dad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutant/pseuds/TheMutant
Summary: Parker comes back home from college due to miss rona with his  ‘friend’ and fluff ensuesBased off a Reddit post
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 51





	ILoveMyGaySon

Steve and Sharon had Peter at a young age and Steve wasn’t in Peters life much because he had a drinking issue and he didn’t want to show that to his son. Even though he didn’t see Peter often he still loved him with all his heart and he absolutely loved the three times he saw him through out the year.

One of the days that Peter was over he sat his dad down and started crying “what’s wrong?” Steve asked extremely worried “My mom and her boyfriend are horrible. They hit me, lock me up, don’t give me enough food” he started crying harder “and they left me alone in the house without telling me when they went to France for two weeks” Steve suddenly felt horrible. He didn’t know what to do he couldn’t get custody because of his alcohol issues. But Peter was only 12 he couldn’t go anywhere. “I promise I’ll get you out of there” he said as he comforted his son.

From then on Steve got legal help to get sober so he could get custody of his son. Although it was difficult he pulled through for his son it wasn’t long until he was in court and granted full custody of 13 year old Peter Rogers. He couldn’t believe how far he came and now he had his whole world here in his arms.

Peter was a straight A student and loved working hard Steve was so proud of him, he couldn’t believe how brilliant Peter was and he became even mire proud when Peter got accepted with a full ride into his first choice MIT. Although he was a little sad that his Son was moving out he didn’t mind too much. His son was starting his own life and he wouldn’t get in the way of that.

Peter would travel home to Brooklyn Once a month and when ever he couldn’t make it Steve would travel down to him. He loved visiting his son and And his son didn’t find it over bearing either. Steve became slightly suspicious after Peter told him about his friend he was sharing an apartment with. He wasn’t sure why but he just felt that there was something up.

When big Miss Rona showed up Peter called him to let him know he was coming back home, he also asked if he could bring back his roommate Johnny. He just assumed it was because his foster family lived in Canada and he didn’t feel like going back. 

When they arrived in Brooklyn Steve showed Johnny around the place and showed him to the spare room. Peter seemed a little dissapointed but Johnny was very polite and grateful, especially since he had no where else to go.

There were a few times Johnny would slip up and call Peter babe or go to hold hands on the couch. Steve noticed but he never said anything. He also had pretend he was basically blind when on movie night Peter would throw his arm around Johnny. Steve didn’t mind, he always had an inkling his Son was gay since his early teens, especially with his Tony Stark and Leonardo Di Caprio obsessions.

One Morning Steve got up and it was about five in the morning and he was getting ready for his morning run before work. When he was about to head out the door, he decided to check on Peter by creaking the door open like he did when Peter was younger. When he looked inside he saw Johnny wrapped up in Peters arms, the both of them fast asleep. Steve smiled and set out for his run.

While he was running Steve was thinking about how he would tell Peter that he was completely ok with him having a boyfriend and that he was safe and he didn’t have to hide it. But he didn’t want to force him to come out and he also didn’t know Johnnys situation. By the time he got back he new what he was going to do. he went out to work as he was an essential worker and set up his plan.

It was Saturday Morning and Steve decided to make a fry that day instead of Sunday because his bacon eggs and pudding were all going off. Peter was helping him cook while Johnny was in the shower. “So Peter” Steve said as he cut the white pudding “yes, dad” Peter returned Steve stopped cutting and told Peter to take a break from the beans in the pot. They sat down at the island “so I don’t what you to tell me anything you don’t feel uncomfortable about, but if your friend Johnny wasn’t just a friend I would like to know about it and be apart of your lives” Peter stopped for a while and turned to his dad “uhm yes I am dating Johnny and are you sure your okay with that” Steve felt sad that his son felt that he had to hide it “of course that’s fine I love you so much I’m happy you found someone” Johnny walked in the kitchen and Peter told him the news.

Steve walked in one day after work and found them making out on the couch “hey! Up and off” the two boys jumped about a mile away from each other “ I may be supportive but still not on my couch at least take it to your room, peter” the two boys looked at each other in surprise not expecting that reaction.


End file.
